


Freddie's Crossdressing Nightmare

by Aaerial15



Category: iCarly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15
Summary: Freddie has a very bad dream. Taken from the beginning of iGet Commited. ONE SHOT!
Kudos: 4





	Freddie's Crossdressing Nightmare

**Freddie's Cross-dressing Nightmare**

**An iCarly fan-fic**

_Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Nickelodeon.  
_

It was a normal summer day for Carly Shay. No school, beautiful summer weather, and she was on her way home from the Groovie Smoothie with her best friends, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. "I have the perfect idea for the next iCarly," Sam said with a laugh. Freddie groaned. Most of her 'perfect ideas' for iCarly involved him being either embarassed or injured in some way. He was just glad Carly never went through with them. "What's your perfect idea?" Carly asked. She could sense it too.

"It's simple. We take Freddork here, put him in a bikini, and make him model in front of the internet." Freddie vigorously shook his head no. Carly got a sly smile. "What, Freddie? You don't want to wear a bikini?" Freddie's face fell. He couldn't believe Carly was actually considering this. "Looks like it's time to go to the mall," she said with a laugh. Freddie tried to bolt, but was stopped by Sam pulling him back. "You heard her," she said. Both girls grabbed an arm and proceeded to drag Freddie to his fate.

"Take your shirt off, Fredweird!" The trip to the mall had been unmercifully short. He was currently in a dressing room in some girlie clothing store in the mall. He didn't know which. He was too busy being forced forward to notice. There was no chance of escape, as Sam was supervising him. "Please don't make me do this, Sam," he begged. His plea fell on deaf and very uncaring ears. "Boy, you better strip!" Her tone left no room for debate. Out of fear, his shirt came flying off. She handed him a bikini top that Carly had picked out for him. "You know what to do next," she said.

Indeed he did. He took a moment to examine the garment he'd soon be wearing. Since Carly had picked it, It was girly. It was hot pink, with red flower patterns on the breasts. "What are you waiting for?" Sam asked impatiently. He stuck his arms through with no further hesitation. Sam made him turn around so she could tie the strings. She spun him around to see the finished product. "That's perfect," she said with an evil grin. Freddie groaned, his unhappiness making Sam laugh. She thrust the bottoms in his hand. "Since I have no desire to see you without your pants, I'll give you some privacy." She turned to leave. "Don't even think about running," she warned.

Having no other choice, he slowly took his pants and underwear off and replaced them with the feminine underwear. "Hurry up Freddie!" Sam shouted from outside. She banged on the door to emphasise her point. Carly was coming back as Freddie called out, "I'm... ready." Sam tore the door open, and both girls assessed Freddie like he was a piece of meat. Freddie'd never felt so exposed. Carly gave him a once over. Something was missing. "Sam, do you know this store sells wigs?" she asked. Sam's face seemed to light up.

"You know, I knew we were missing something. What color should we go with?" she asked. Carly thought it over. "Well we have a brunette and a blonde," she said. "What do you think about red-head?" Sam nodded. "Come on, put your clothes back on so we can pay," Sam ordered. Freddie was only too happy to comply. "You know, I kinda like having our very own life-size barbie," Carly said. Freddie shuddered as he heard this. "How far should we take this?" she asked Sam. Sam thought about it for a moment. Carly was surprising her. She didn't expect her to actually go along with this.

A mischeivious grin spread across her face as Freddie exited the dressing room. "I've been thinking, Carls. Maybe it's time the iCarly trio were three girls, instead of two girls and a guy." Carly smiled. "I agree." Freddie shook his head no. Carly made the argument moot. "Let's get this straight, Freddo. If we tell you to do it, you'll do it. In fact, you just earned the rest of the summer in girlhood." Sam laughed as Freddie stood stunned. "Now move, before you start the next school year as a girl," Sam ordered. Freddie gulped. The look on their faces told him they were dead serious.

He quickly moved to obey the girls. As they hit the cashier, Sam grabbed a red-haired wig that went halfway down the back. The cashier laughed. She knew this was intended for a boy but she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, business was business. The girls dragged him out of the store. "Finally, we can go home," Freddie said. Carly shook her head no. He thought she was playing. "Oh, no, girlie. We haven't even started yet." As she said this, Sam eased the wig on Freddie's head. "Take it off, and die," she warned.

"Where to next?" Carly asked. She was happy that Freddie's mom had taken off for the summer, leaving Freddie in her and Spencer's care. Freddie knew that with the wig on his head, he looked like a girl. And it was only going to get worse. Sam eyed a makeover stand. "I think our new girl needs a makeover," she said with a laugh. The decision made, they started toward the stand, Freddie in tow. "Hello, ladies," the girl greeted. Freddie's face fell. "Smile girlie, or you'll be a girl come September," Carly whispered. Freddie immediately smiled.

"Fredwina here needs a makeover," Sam stated. The girl smiled. "Have a seat," she beckoned. When he didn't comply, Sam forced him in the seat. "She'll take the works," Carly said. Freddie cringed at being refered to as "she". How far were they planning on taking this? "Alright, then," the girl replied. She began working on Freddie's face the way a painter would a canvas. She thinned his eyebrows, and with eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick, you couldn't tell that Freddie wasn't a girl. Twenty minutes later, she was finished and Freddie was one step closer to girlhood.

"Get used to it," Sam said. "You're gonna be a she for a long time." They hit a dress store next. Again, Freddie found himself in a dressing room under Sam's watchful eye. "You know the routine," Sam said as Carly came with the first wave of dresses. He took his shirt off, and dresses were thrust toward him. "The pink one first," Sam ordered. He grunted in protest. Sam noticed it,. "What was that, you want to be a girl next year?" Freddie shook his head no but too little, too late. "Hey Carls!" Sam yelled. "Fredwina wants to be a girl when school starts." Carly laughed. "I think we can arrange that," Sam said. "I think we can," Carly answered back.

Freddie winced as Sam zipped the dress up. "You're a perfect princess," Carly remarked. What followed was a nightmare. By the time they left the mall, Freddie had enough girl clothes to completely replace his wardrobe. He feared that they would get rid of his male wardrobe, and his fear was proven correct. No sooner than they'd reached Carly's apartment than the girls went straight to his room with a box of garbage bags. Anything male went into them. Sam threw a red dress his way. "Put it on, and give me your clothes."

He had no choice. While he was changing, Carly turned on his computer. "Hack the school records," she ordered. It took a while but he did. "Now move over and let us work our magic." He could only watch as they focused on his records.

_Fredwina Marie Benson_

_Sex: Female_

_Age:16_

_Grade:11_

If that wasn't bad enough, they took a picture of him in his current attire and replaced his current photo with it. As the girls he used to call friends proceeded to drag him back to his room so that they could continue the modeling, Freddie woke up. He fell off the couch in Carly's apartment with a thud. It caused Carly to jump. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Freddie smiled nervously. "Oh, I'm fine. I just had a very bad dream," he responded. "Oh," Carly replied. "What was it about?"

**The End**


End file.
